everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffin Muffington
Muffin Muffington or The Muffin Man is the father of Muffo and Muffy Muffington.He runs a Muffin Bakery in Book End called The Muffington's Bakery.[[Muffy Muffington's diary|Muffy Muffington's 'Signature - Rebels' diary]] Character Personality He is a fun loving, dotty man who loves to bake for his wife and children as well as for all the people in Book End. Like his daughter, he takes joy from baking all kinds of treats, even though his treats and pastries are way over Muffy's. Other than that, he loves his children and wants Muffy to succeed him as being the first Muffin Madame. He might be highly afraid of magic users such as the Candy Witch, who he thought might put a bad spell on him if he failed her again. He makes future conclusions that turn out to be false when he finds out the truth. Appearance The Muffin Man has tan skin, fluffy dark brown hair with blue streaks, and dark brown eyes, he also has a flourished mustache complimented by bushy eyebrows. He is slender for someone who bakes, and rather a bit muscular. A lot of brag about how good looking his is, maybe on Charming status. He wears a chef's hat, an apron with random food item designs; including a gingerbread man. Fairy tale Relationships Family Muffin Muffington has a wife and two children. His first child is his son named Muffo Muffington, who is a year older than his sister and his second child, Muffy Muffington, who is still in school. He has a brother, the Gingerbread Man and his son Gideon Breaddington, is his nephew. Friends While in school, Muffin became friends with the Candy Witch. In school, he felt bad for her as she was picked on the way she looked. He was the only one who talked to her.The Bake Off Cartoon Muffin was seen giving his daughter an A in Advanced Cooking Class-ic.Muffin-HEIR Book He is mentioned in Muffy's story as a great influence on his children's lives, especially Muffy's.Muffy Muffington's Story Muffin comes out of the kitchen to set a cookie sheet of delicious cookies in front of his daughter and nephew, Gideon Breaddington. He told them to just wrap the cookies up and that no one eats one of them, heading back to the kitchen to get the rest of the cookies. When he gets back, he sees Choco and Sweetie devouring some of the cookies he had made. The rest of the sheets dropped to the floor as he screams that the cookies belonged to the Candy Witch. He paced back-and-forth, thinking of a way to explain himself without repercussions. He mentioned that he did not want to upset his friend, but was more afraid of the magic she'll likely deal on to him. The Gingerbread Man, his brother, came out as he fainted. The next day, the Candy Witch came to see how her cookies were doing and Muffin explained that they were sabotaged. Candy Witch let him reschedule.The Bake Off References Category:Characters Category:Isaacelwwe Category:Adults Category:The Muffin Man